


Story

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [14]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Gen, Graphic Description, Horror, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A group of Ronin share stories they had heard about the leader of the Third Street Saints.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 7





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a brutal fic again. Basically whenever Velvet has these moments of extreme violence, it's when her demonic side takes over.

It was the middle of the night, the suburbs were quiet, save for some crickets chirping. There were no cars driving around or civilians walking down the sidewalks, despite how warm it was thanks to the current heatwave dominating Stilwater. The only people out at the moment were a group of Ronin that had gathered around a gazebo across the street of the Marshall Winslow Recreation Center in New Hennequet. They were there to keep a watchful eye on the area to make sure the Saints didn't try anything under cover of darkness. They were a bunch of lower ranked members, thus the unthankful job of guarding such a boring and quiet neighborhood. They tried killing the time by chatting amongst themselves.

"This is so boring, nothing exciting ever happens on my shift." A tall man complained at the lack of action as he leaned back against one of the poles.

A slightly shorter woman who had been sitting on the wooden steps replied to him, "You say it as if it's a bad thing, I welcome some peace and quiet around here. Ever since those Saints showed up, shit's been rough."

"Yeah, I heard from some of the others over in Brighton near the HQ, those guys are always on high alert." Another man with dark, spiky hair chimed in from where he sat on the ground.

The first guy crossed his arms at the others, "Whatever, just saying, I was hoping to get to do more fighting when I joined the Ronin, instead I'm stuck here babysitting this hood full of senior citizens and soccer moms."

A second woman standing outside the gazebo shook her head at her adventure seeking companion, "With how these Saints fight, I'm glad not to run into them, they have no honor!" she spat in a Japanese accent.

"Shogo's not really known to be honorable either, but I get what you mean. I heard that whore who leads them didn't even spare the tellers and dealers when they shot up Poseidon's Palace." the spiky haired Ronin recalled.

"Speaking of their leader, has any of you ever seen her in person? I've only seen her on TV and heard others talk about her. Not gonna lie, she's kind of hot, wouldn't mind getting rowdy with that bitch." A blonde gang member who had been quiet up until this point remarked.

"I have." the shorter female spoke up, "And I wish I hadn't."

"What do you mean? Were you scared?" The blonde man scoffed as he questioned the woman who had become noticeably tense at the memory.

"Fuck you, you weren't there!" She growled, "I've been in a couple of fights and shootouts before, nothing ever came close to that encounter. We were nine people while she was on her own, only armed with two pistols and a sword, yet somehow she killed all of us, I was the only one who made it out," She confessed with a shaky voice.

"Wha- how? Why didn't you just shoot her?" He asked with a laugh. The others just stood there silently and waited for her to elaborate.

"You don't understand! We thought we had her pinned down inside that parking garage south of the museum pier. All of us had been shooting at her, nine guns pointed at her, firing away," she recalled, "She somehow managed to dodge a ton of our shots while taking us out one after another at the same time. And the bullets that did hit her, hardly seemed to faze her at all."  
She retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from inside her biker jacket, lit it, and started dragging away at the cancer stick.  
"Her movements, I can't even describe them. It was like a dance almost, spinning around the battlefield, shooting back at us with unmatched precision. And she was just laughing all the time, like even when I shot her in the thigh hoping it would slow her down, she just laughed it off and kept going." She took another drag from her cigarette before continuing, "She got our driver right in the head with one gun and shot another guy on the other side of the parking lot with a barrage of bullets to the chest. She just kept ducking and dive rolling while popping shots at us. When she finally had to reload, she just put her gun away instead and started doing her weird moves with a sword, slicing up the girl closest to her in the bat of an eye while still firing her second gun at us."

Everyone was curiously listening to her story, not saying a word as she continued to retell how the Saints' leader cut through their ranks like butter. She paused her story for a moment as she took a couple of drags from her cigarette, her hand visibly shaking at the memory.

"Alright, sounds uh, sounds pretty scary from how you're saying it. Reminds me of things I've heard about that Sunshine dude, shrugging off bullets like they're nothing." The tall man had a hard time believing a single woman could have done all that on her own, clearly his fellow Ronin was exaggerating the events to make it sound more exciting. "So how'd you get out of it? If that hoe was as much of a killing machine as you're making her out to be, I find it hard to believe anybody would survive."

"She must have remembered she had another dick to suck back at Technically Legal and ran off," the blonde member joked, referring to the rumors that the leader of the Saints was regularly servicing clients at the local strip club.

"Keep it in your pants, bro." The man with the spiky hair shushed him, while the Japanese woman just rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

The girl finished her cigarette and tossed its butt to the ground before stomping it out under her heel, "It was when she ran out of ammo on her second pistol. We were down to only four by then, and she just continued attacking us with her sword and heavy kicks with those impractical boots of hers," she explained, "She stepped my friend in the stomach and I swear her heel fucking penetrated his jacket and skin, because when she pulled it back, it was covered in blood."

Everyone was quiet to let her finish.

"At that point I had enough, we couldn't take her down. So got inside the car I had taken cover behind, and yelled at the other two to get in, but by then she had already cut our last guy in half, and when the other girl sprinted over towards me, she suddenly got impaled by the katana of that monster."  
The woman's eyes were looking into the distance as she retold that scene.  
"She had thrown it like a spear, and it hit her directly in the heart, her-" she had to pause for a moment as she remembered that gruesome sight, trying hard to not throw up. "Her heart was ripped out and impaled on the sword sticking out of her, the girl just looked down at it before she fell over," she choked, "I just slammed the pedal down and drove off, if I hadn't been washing her blood off my face later that day, and still had bloodstains on my jacket the day after, I would have thought it had all been a dream, some fucked up nightmare." She finished her story, her face pale as ash.  
The others around her didn't know what to say at that gnarly tale about what that red headed wench was supposedly capable of. The horny blonde man was shuffling nervously on the wooden floor, not so excited to see her in person anymore. The tall man wanted to call out the story as fiction, but he had heard the rumors about a bloodbath in a parking garage in Amberbrook, however he didn't know it was caused by just their leader alone.

"So you're basically telling us that bitch is some sort of unstoppable murder demon? Guess if she shows up, we'll just hide in the church," The spiky haired man broke the silence as he got up, pointing over his shoulder at the Church of Cheese down the hill behind them. He zipped up his jacket. It had gotten unusually cold all of a sudden.

"I'm telling you, that woman has the devil inside her," the Asian woman remarked, "The things I've heard about her are the stuff of nightmares. You are all aware of the massacre at Kanto."

They were all silent as they remembered the reports on what had happened in the Japanese restaurant, and Jyunichi specifically, well, what had been left of him.

"I heard she gives good head," the blonde man shrugged, trying to lighten the mood, but a slight hint of fear could be heard in his voice.

"I heard she likes to keep enemies alive to torture them to death," the tall man recalled, shuddering.

"I heard she kills and eats children," the woman remembered a rumor she had heard the kids from this neighbourhood spread around.

"I heard she knows when people talk about her, and feeds off their fear," a sixth voice suddenly spoke up.

"Alright now you're ju-" the tall guy stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened in horror. He slowly turned around, only to find himself face to face with the leader of the Saints whom they had just been gossiping about. She was bent over, leaning on the gazebo's railing with her elbows, and her head resting in her hands. She was wearing a smug smile on her face as she giggled at the man's terrified expression.

The others had turned around as well, their hearts sunk into their stomachs, too shocked to just reach for their weapons.

After just staring at each other for a couple of seconds, the man made a move and quickly reached for his SKR-9 Threat, however, just as he had gotten it out of its holster, he was stabbed through the chest, and just like in the girl's story, his heart was ripped out of his body. The woman shrieked at the sight, experiencing a case of PTSD from the scene unfolding in front of her. She jumped up but fell over in fear, while the others reeled back in shock while yelling out. One thing was different from how the woman had retold, his heart was not impaled on a sword like it had been last time, instead it was pierced and stuck on what looked like a tip of a spear, but it wasn't a spear, it was some sort of appendage that grew out of the redhead's lower back.

The air was filled with screams and cursing as they processed what had just happened. The Saint withdrew what seemed to be a tail from the man's gaping chest, causing him to lifelessly slump to the floor, his blood staining the fine wood. She reached for the heart on her tail and crushed it in her palm, red liquid exploding in every direction. She casually dropped the squashed organ on the ground next to him, licking the blood off her fingerless glove.

She swiftly lept over the railing and delivered a heavy kick to the spiky haired man's calf who had swung at her with his fists, dropping him with a deafening yell as she broke his leg, she instantly silenced him by crushing his head under her boot, blood and brain matter sticking to her pointy heel as she pulled her foot out of his shattered skull.

She used an unusually long tongue to lick the blood off her lips and cheek, when she saw a pistol pointed at her. She crouched low to dodge a bullet that impacted a wooden pole behind her, she retrieved one of her swords from her back, ready to take on the Japanese woman who was aiming her smoking GDHC .50 at the monster in front of her. Vivi felt like showing off. This was a risky move on the demoness' part, she knew that. She had just barely gotten to the point where she could block two out of 5 bullets reliably, so if that woman decided to discharge more than one shot in a quick succession, she'd be in trouble. Despite being able to take a few hits and walk them off, those heavy rounds still hurt and would damage or maybe even stun her for a moment. The Ronin fired right at the Saint's face, but Velvet lifted up her sword in the blink of an eye to deflect the round, a sharp metallic sound emitting from the collision. The dented bullet harmlessly fell to the floor and bounced off the wooden planks, before rolling off to the side. Everyone's mouths were agape from disbelief at what they had just witnessed. Before the woman could react and take another shot, the Saints' leader instinctively ducked low to avoid a potential follow-up attack, and cut across the Ronin's exposed stomach, her intestines slowly sliding out from the open wound as the woman collapsed onto the grass outside the gazebo, a gurgling noise leaving her throat before she fell silent.

"So much for fighting honorably," Vivi scoffed at the woman for taking a second shot at her, rather than duelling her with her own sword.

The Saint's skin had taken on a red shade, the remaining Ronin would have argued it must have been all the blood, but at this point they knew that the Boss could not have been human. That knowledge pretty much sealed their fates, Velvet did not show off her demonic features casually. She had always made sure that anyone who saw them wouldn't live to tell about it. There were usually no survivors when she got like this. Whenever her demonic side took over and turned her into a feral beast, there was no friend nor foe, just prey. Not that she would let even a single member of the oriental gang escape anyway after what they had done to her two best friends.

In one quick motion her tail wrapped around the blonde man's hands as he was about to stab her in the back with his own blade. The sword clattered to the floor as she lifted his arms up with her tail. He gasped at how quickly she had disarmed him, but she wasn't done yet. In a swift strike with her sword, she both sliced at the remaining woman's arms and legs, making her tumble defenslessly to the ground, and severed the man's hands where she had been holding him with her tail, earning her pained screams from both of the Ronin.

She caught him by wrapping her tail around his neck and kept him suspended in the air.

"So I heard you wanted to get rowdy with me?" She asked him in a sweet voice and a wink.

She didn't wait for him to answer, instead she moved in close and placed her clean gloved hand on his cheek, before pressing a deep kiss onto his lips, shoving her long tongue down his throat, his eyes widening at what was happening.

"I just got done with my shift in the VIP rooms, but I'm still hungry." She had been feasting on a lot of souls just a moment ago back at Technically Legal, those paired with the fear of her victims at this moment boosted her strength.  
"Well, let's see it, do you have what it takes to entertain me?" She squatted down in front of him and undid his pants. However, when she had gotten a look at what he was packing, she just burst out laughing. "Oh, wow! Not even worth my time," she mocked his tiny dick.

Without hesitation, she brought her katana up to his ballsack and cut it clean off with one flick of the wrist, resulting in an excruciating scream from the man. She got back up and tauntingly waved his severed cock and balls in front of his pale, whimpering face.

"I mean seriously, for how big you talk, this is kind of a letdown," she sneered, "No woman would ever be impressed by this puny thing, right?" She showed it to the incapacitated girl on the ground as if waiting for her opinion, but she just looked on in horror. Vivi then casually tossed the organ over her shoulder like trash. She tightened her tail's grip around his neck until it snapped, and let the blonde man's dickless corpse tumble onto the blood soaked floorboards.

Lastly, Velvet made her way over to her final target, her heels clicking on the wood as she walked over to the petrified woman.

"So you're that girl who got away that other time." She menacingly towered above the female Ronin. "Do you believe?"


End file.
